


A Taste for History

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Hermione move in together and Hermione's new cat has an opinion about Severus' reading material. Written for lillithj's birthday prompt of a pudgy grey tabby and our favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste for History

The rustling was coming from behind the bookshelves. 

"Nargles?" Hermione's voice betrayed her amusement as Severus stalked the sound, wand raised.

"Be serious."

"Darling, this place is antique – perhaps your gran left a Boggart."

"And it's just awoken thirty years after her death? Unlikely. It's a rat. Ah _ha_!"

Books tumbled to the floor and Severus dived to catch them.

"Bugger! Ouch! Aurelius – you blasted fur ball!"

Hermione threw back her head and cackled as the pudgy grey Aurelius Macer jumped down and landed on _The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire_.

"Bloody tabbies. You couldn't get another kneazle, could you?" her husband demanded.

* * *

 **AN** Not mine, no money.


End file.
